Lifesaver
by heidipoo
Summary: Dolph Ziggler has torn down and hurt Kaitlyn so many times. Fed up, she finds solace in a certain Irishman who has the possibility of helping her, and even saving her life. Will her confidence and love be restored, or will Ziggler come crashing down on her happiness once again?
1. What Is Love?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I was reading over one of my older stories called Savior, and I saw that it has so much potential. So basically, this is a rewrite of it, under a new name and title. It's not going to be the same, as I'm going to add stuff to it and whatnot, and I'm happy that I'm rewriting it because my writing skills have improved dramatically over time. Plus, I missed my babes Kaitmus. Anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to check out the original as well. I'm still taking requests too, so feel free to PM me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The air was cool and crisp as hybrid diva Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler walked outside the arena together. Another slow, yet somewhat exciting Monday Night Raw had come to an end, and the couple were headed back to some five-star hotel that Vince McMahon picked for the WWE roster. It had been a long night, and Kaitlyn wanted nothing but to rest. After getting her ass kicked by Layla, she really just wanted to get back to her room, and take a nice hot shower to relax her aching muscles. She knew that Dolph would probably object to that though.<p>

Kaitlyn and Dolph had been dating for maybe a year now, and you could say that things were getting pretty serious between the two; although to some observers, it might have always been serious. However, one might say that their relationship had many faults, flaws, if you will. For one, Dolph always cheated on Kaitlyn. He always bragged about how he could get any woman he wanted at any time. Yeah, Kaitlyn knew about it, but she didn't want to say anything. She was happy to the outside eye, and so was he, although he did make her feel insecure about herself. She felt like she wasn't good enough for him, that's why he had to cheat. Kaitlyn was always blaming everything on herself, yet she didn't want to lose Dolph.

She didn't know why she insisted on staying with the man. Maybe it was the fact that he had it etched in her brain that nobody else would want her. When the relationship started, Kaitlyn was a strong female, always confident and sure in her abilities, but time had worn her down. Turned her into an insecure, and self conscious being. Dolph had belittled her, and depicted her as weak, and over time, that statement became true. She felt as though nobody else would want her after Dolph had tainted her, and that was why she stayed with him.

Secondly, Dolph sometimes abused Kaitlyn. It started off subtle at first; just little pushes or maybe some hair pulling. But over time, it progressed. From pushing and hair pulling to slaps and grabs. She would come to shows with bruises up and down her arms; on her face, and always had to think of some lame excuse or lie to tell all her friends and co-workers. One time, Dolph even went as far as blacking her eye. She put up with the abuse though, and because of that reason, she felt that she didn't have the right to complain about it. And she wouldn't leave Dolph, because then he might go and do something to really hurt her. She didn't think he would go that far, but you never knew in situations like this.

But again, Kaitlyn blamed everything on herself, like most would in this type of dysfunctional relationship. Everything was her fault, it was her fault that she made Dolph angry, and it was her fault that he hit her, and it was her fault that she was still with him, and nobody else. She didn't want to be alone, and Dolph manipulated her into thinking that no one else would love her like he did. It was a complete and utter mess, and she felt as though nothing could change that fact. It would stay that way forever.

Tonight, however, seemed pretty decent, okay even. Kaitlyn hadn't done anything to make Dolph mad, but that could change in a heartbeat. He was always so moody, and could change with the snap of your fingers. He could become pissed off in an instant. They drove back to the hotel in silence, then checked into their room that they were going to share. Kaitlyn just wanted to shower and get to bed as quickly as possible. Was she avoiding Dolph? Probably so. She could say the wrong thing at any given moment, and bam, he'd slap her or something along that nature.

After her shower, she put on some baggy pajamas and crawled into bed. Shortly after she got into bed and was almost asleep, Dolph abruptly turned on the light in the room and Kaitlyn squinted from the light. "What is it Dolph?" She asked as she sat up in bed. Dolph said nothing and just paced around the room. "Dolph?" Kaitlyn asked again.

This time he answered, "So, you thought you were just going let tonight go?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn asked, still groggy from almost falling asleep.

"Don't play dumb!" Dolph warned. "I heard you talking to Natalya earlier." He said darkly and Kaitlyn was still confused more than ever. What the hell was he talking about? She didn't think she did anything wrong tonight, but maybe she did. Hell, with Dolph you could never know for sure. Even the slightest and smallest thing could set him off.

"Yeah?" The hybrid diva asked.

"I heard you talking to her about me." Dolph replied and this time Kaitlyn was silent because she knew that she had made Dolph angry, and she did not feel like arguing at all tonight. She knew she did something wrong the moment he had woken her up and wouldn't let her got to sleep. "Did you tell her that I hit you?" He asked, getting angrier by the second as he continued to pace the carpeted hotel floors. Kaitlyn didn't say a word. "Did you?" He snarled as he stopped pacing and his icy blue eyes pierced through her.

"I-" She couldn't even get her answer out before Dolph interrupted her for the umpteenth time.

"Did you, tell Natalya, that I hit you?" His voice was low, and very intimidating.

"Yes..." Kaitlyn said ashamed. She hadn't meant to tell her friend on purpose, it had merely slipped out because Natalya was concerned for her. It wasn't a surprise though, practically the whole company knew about this abuse. It was kind of obvious when Kaitlyn came to the shows with bruises peppered up and down her body. They weren't hard to miss, and that's why she had to make up lies and whatnot. This was their game, a routine if you will. Kaitlyn didn't used to be like this. She was a strong, confident woman.

"Why?" Dolph asked simply, yet still angry.

"Because it's the truth!" Kaitlyn couldn't help but to yell, her hazel eyes filling with salty tears. "You hit me all the time! And for what? Because I make you mad? There are other ways to solve problems, Dolph!" She yelled as a single tear crawled down her flushed cheek. She hated crying in front of him, because it made her look weaker than she already was, and he made fun of her when she cried.

"I don't want you to talk to Natalya anymore. She's bad for you." Dolph said.

Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing! She never thought Dolph was the type of boyfriend to tell who she could and couldn't talk to, but apparently, he was. "Are you serious?" She yelled. "Nattie is like one of best friends, you can't just tell me not to-" But Dolph interrupted her once more, and she knew she had done wrong because she had raised her voice at him.

"Kaitlyn..." Dolph spoke. It was that tone of voice where you could tell he was about to snap at any moment. Kaitlyn flinched, she knew what was coming next, and it wasn't good. It was never good when they got to this point of arguing, but it happened all the time, so why would tonight be any different? "Kaitlyn." The blond man said again, nostrils flaring.

"Yes?"

"Did you just yell at me?" He asked, voice wavering as he stepped closer and closer to Kaitlyn as she was still sitting in bed.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. "Dolph, we can just talk about this, can't we? No need to get all worked up... Please? Just listen to me. Hitting me won't solve anything." She could barely get out. Kaitlyn was scared to death right now. Sure, she may be able to fight in the ring, but after everything she and Dolph had been through? He knew her weak spots, and he knew just what to do. It was a living hell, and she knew that what was about to come was going to be horrific.

"You're right." Dolph nodded, and Kaitlyn exhaled a sigh of relief. But it was an exhale too soon. "Just get out." He said simply.

Kaitlyn sighed, "You don't mean that..." He had never really kicked her out before, just hit her and got it over with. But this time it was different, and she couldn't tell if it was going to be better or worse. "You don't mean that, Dolph, come on, let's talk." She pleaded, looking up at him with her bloodshot hazel eyes. Begging would do her no good though, it never worked.

"Get out!" He yelled louder.

Kaitlyn flinched, "But, I don't have anywhere to go." She explained.

"You think I give two shits?" Dolph yelled angrily. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed and grabbed Kaitlyn by her forearms yanking her out of the king size bed. She was strong, but he was so much stronger than her. So he was able to pull her out of the bed easily. She wished it wouldn't have come to this, but it always did. No matter what she said or did, it always came to this. Her tears wouldn't stop coming as he drug her body across the floor, not even allowing her to stand up, probably giving her rug burn, all the way to the door.

"Dolph, wait... Please?" She asked on her knees in front of the door. Dolph didn't want to hear a single word of it. "At least let me have my stuff?" She asked, and he obliged, throwing her bags out into the hallway. But before the diva could move out of the way, he slammed the room door right in front of her face, hitting her with it. Kaitlyn was dizzy for a few moments, seeing spots that blurred her vision, then the hybrid diva blacked out momentarily. All she remembered after that, was being lifted up bridal style, and being carried down the hallway unconscious. The arms she was in felt strong, and warm. Was she dead? Had Dolph killed her? She thought she was, but then, being snapped out of her heaven like vision, she heard a rough yet beautiful sounding voice laced with an Irish accent.

"Don't worry Kaitie, I've got you, you'll be fine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: To be continued...?<strong>


	2. Headaches and Heartbreak

The next morning, Kaitlyn awoke to the sounds of unfamiliar beeps and a raging headache. She touched her forehead gently and felt some light bandages across the top of her head. Did she have a cut or something like that? What the heck happened? The hybrid diva mentally groaned as she opened her hazel eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the neon white lights on the ceiling. God, why were the damn lights so bright? She had come to the conclusion that she was in fact, in a hospital. But what for? And how did she even get here in the first place? She couldn't remember a damn thing. And trying to remember what happened only made her head hurt ten times more.

Suddenly, as if to answer Kaitlyn's questions, she heard a gentle snore coming from beside her and looked over to find none other than the celtic warrior, Sheamus. He was sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable recliner beside Kaitlyn's railed hospital bed. But why was he here? She was with Dolph Ziggler last night, her boyfriend, not Sheamus, who she was only friends with.

It was all coming back to her now. Sheamus had taken her to the hospital, like the gentleman he was, once Dolph had kicked her out. Some boyfriend he was... But why had Sheamus helped her? The two weren't even close. Sure they talked occasionally, and they worked together, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, they had hung out a couple of times, until Dolph told Kaitlyn that she wasn't allowed to hang out with him. So Kaitlyn was at the hospital, but why? What was wrong with the hybrid diva?

Kaitlyn jumped at the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the bedside table near the hospital bed. She picked it up curiously and discovered that she had many missed calls and texts. With a sigh, she then realized that almost all of them were from Dolph. About 50 missed calls, 13 voice mails, and a couple of texts. She had a few from her friends at work, like AJ and Natalya, but all the texts from Dolph were the usual same old thing: I'm sorry. Are you okay? Where are you? Baby, please forgive me? I love you. You shouldn't make me mad. Did I hurt you? I'm so so so sorry. Baby please.

Kaitlyn sighed in annoyance and ignored all of them as she put her phone back down on the table. Dolph would have to wait to talk to her, because right now she had more important things to deal with, like the fact that she was in a hospital, and the fact that Sheamus was sleeping beside her. Had this been the final straw? She always said that situations like this were, because this wasn't the first time that Dolph had put her in the hospital. But the hybrid diva always ended up going back to him. She didn't know why, but she always did. Kaitlyn then picked her phone back up to check the date and time. She had already been in the hospital for three days, and Dolph probably hadn't even come to check on her. With a sigh, she ran her hands through her two toned hair, and that's when Sheamus woke up from his slumber in the chair.

"Aye, you're awake." He said with sweet toothy grin.

"Yeah, finally." Kaitlyn replied as she put her phone down for the second time.

"How you feeling?" Sheamus asked and the diva could tell it was with genuine concern for her sake. But why did he care so much? It wasn't his job or anything like that. Sure, they were friends, but that didn't mean that Sheamus had the responsibility for making sure that she was okay. That wasn't his job at all, in fact, it should have been her boyfriend's job, but he was seriously lacking in that department.

"My head hurts, and I feel like shit." Kaitlyn answered, her voice thick with sleep. She felt like she hadn't talked in days, but in reality, she hadn't talked in days. She had been unconscious. She then glanced up into Sheamus' emerald eyes; they were glowing in the morning. He was probably judging her so hard for what had happened, and he was probably labeling her and Dolph's relationship all wrong. "What happened?" She then asked, making sure she had the right interpretation of it all before she started making assumptions.

"I found you in the hallway, you were passed out in front of the door. I tried to wake you up..." The Irishman explained and suddenly it all came back to Kaitlyn. Dolph had kicked her out, and slammed the door hitting her in the face with it. It wasn't that hard, but she guessed it had a lot of effect if she passed out. "The doc said you have a mild concussion. If I were you, I'd take it easy for a while." He explained, twiddling with his thumbs like he was nervous. Dolph had really banged her up that time.

"What about my stuff?" The hybrid diva asked, remembering that Dolph had thrown all her bags in the hallway when he kicked her out.

"Your bags are in my car." Sheamus answered. "I came back and got them after I drove you to the hospital."

"Thank you." Kaitlyn replied, grateful.

"So..." Sheamus started, trying to initiate a proper conversation between the two. "What's up with you and all these sudden injuries lately?" He asked, and Kaitlyn began to panic. Sheamus couldn't know what went on in her relationship or Dolph would kill her and he would never take her back. But it seemed as though everyone was asking that question lately. Why was she getting hurt all of a sudden? Why was she acting different? Lie, lie, lie...

"Oh, you know me. I'm a klutz." She laughed, trying to play it off. But there was a serious look in Sheamus' usually gentle eyes. He wasn't messing around. He meant business. And he wasn't going to sit here and let Kaitlyn lie to him about her abusive relationship. Somebody needed to know, so somebody could get her the hell away from Dolph, and give her the help she really needed.

The celtic warrior sighed, "Listen, Kaitie... I wasn't born yesterday, and I'm not stupid. I know Dolph hurts you. Physically, and mentally. I know he abuses you, and so does everybody else. You know what they say when you show up to work with black eyes and bruises all over your damn body." Sheamus explained, and Kaitlyn knitted her eyebrows together in anger. She hadn't asked anyone at work to say anything. They all just needed to mind their own damn business. She didn't need their pity, and she definitely didn't want their help.

"Oh..." She laughed spitefully. "So this is what you do? You just go around putting your damn nose in business that isn't yours? Way to live your life." Kaitlyn argued, and this only made her head hurt more. "I don't need anyone's help, I'm perfectly fine. I can stand up for myself." She continued to argue, glaring over at Sheamus, who only continued to look at her like a fragile human being. People had been looking at her like that for a while now, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Kaitlyn..." He trailed off.

"It was my fault anyway..." She confessed. "It's always my fault. I can't help that I make him angry. I deserved it..." The two toned diva confessed as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she could feel herself succumbing to her sadness. She didn't want to break down right here in the hospital, and in front of Sheamus, a person that she didn't know very well, but she couldn't help it. She was broken, and everybody knew it.

"Nobody deserves that..." Sheamus answered comfortingly. "Nobody deserves to be treated that badly."

"He doesn't treat me badly." Kaitlyn lied. "He just, gets angry sometimes." She added, knowing all too well that she was only trying to convince herself of that.

"Kaitie, who are you trying to fool?" Sheamus asked. "How stupid do you think I am?" He questioned, not believing her lies for one moment.

"I'm telling the truth!" That was another lie.

He looked over at her skeptically, "Right."

"Sheamus, I appreciate your help and all, but Dolph loves me-" She tried to say before she was interrupted.

"Does he?" Sheamus retorted.

"Dolph loves me, and I... I love him. We are fine." Kaitlyn tried to convince. But was she really trying to convince him, or was she trying to convince herself? Did she love Dolph? And did Dolph really love her? He had never really heard him say it to her face before, but she had to be sure that he loved her. People like them didn't stay together for as long as they did without love. But she was in denial, and she damn sure didn't want to admit it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I don't need your help, and I don't want you to get in my business anymore. Dolph wouldn't like that..." Kaitlyn said softly. "He's the reason you and I even stopped talking in the first place." The diva admitted, which wasn't a surprise to Sheamus. But he was a little upset that Kaitlyn wasn't going to accept his help, especially when she really needed it. But he knew that it would only be a matter of time, before she really did need it.

"Okay." The ginger nodded. "But, if you ever do need help, you have my number, and I'm just a phone call away. I'm just trying to help Kaitie. You may not see what's wrong in your relationship, but we all do. Everyone does." He added as he stood up, and Kaitlyn assumed he was going to leave.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The diva said. "I appreciate you driving me to the hospital and all, I'm really grateful, but just please, stay out of my business. It's for your own good." She replied.

"I'll go get your doctor so he can give you your pain meds. You need some rest, and I'll be here to take you home later." He said, leaving the room. She was glad that he had dropped the subject, but still, his comforting words lingered in her mind. At least she knew that if she ever really did want to leave Dolph, she would have someone to fall back on for help. But she knew that Dolph loved her, and she wasn't going to leave him, so Sheamus could get those thoughts out of his mind once and for all.


	3. Enough Is Enough

A few days later, Kaitlyn was released from the hospital. And she did just what everyone expected, she crawled right back into Dolph Ziggler's arms, weeks passed, then weeks turned into months. Their lifestyle remained the same, whether she noticed it was or not. Dolph was getting more abusive as every day passed. Kaitlyn only kept wishing for change, but it was a wish that wouldn't come true. You can't change a person unless they wanted the change too. And it was clear as day that Dolph wasn't going to change anytime soon, well, at least that's what Kaitlyn had in mind. But no matter how violent he got, or how neglected she felt, she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. It was as though she didn't have the willpower to leave him.

Whenever she thought about leaving, that day in the hospital always came to her thoughts. How nice Sheamus was to her, and how understanding he was being, even if he didn't know the right circumstances. However, the hybrid diva had kept Sheamus' offer back in her mind. She had his number, she thought about calling him... But why? Did she like him? She wasn't sure. Did he like her? Maybe... Maybe that's why he wanted to help her get out of her relationship with Dolph. She couldn't let those thoughts get the best of her though, because Dolph would know. But still, after time kept passing, she could finally see what Sheamus was talking about with Dolph; about how abusive he had really been.

Kaitlyn's eyes were beginning to open.

Every show would pass, Kaitlyn would show up with bruises and such, getting attention from everybody. They questioned her about it every time, and she had to make up more and more lies. This only made Dolph more angry at the diva. He would yell at her for not wearing enough make up to cover them up, or not wearing a hoodie or something like that. She couldn't talk to Sheamus at the shows either, that would make Dolph mad too. Hell, Kaitlyn didn't really talk to anyone anymore, and she felt more alone than ever.

One day at work, Kaitlyn was hanging around the catering area, cautious about who was around her. She had to make sure she was hanging out with the right people, or Dolph would disapprove. That's when Sheamus had approached her and talked to her for the first time since they had last seen each other when he drove her home from the hospital. "Hey Kaitie." He greeted quietly, not wanting to startle the already shaken up diva. His eyes were soft and hesitant when he spoke his words, because it was like he could read what was on her mind.

She turned to face him, and that's when Sheamus saw the black eye. "Hey." She replied half heartedly.

The Irishman tried so hard not to look at the black eye, but it was impossible, because it was a huge ugly thing on her beautiful face. His heart ached for the two toned woman, but he knew better than to say anything, because Kaitlyn would get angry, and he didn't want her to be mad at him again. "How have you been?" He asked, grabbing a nearby water bottle on the catering table. But it was like he already knew the answer to that question, it was like that damn black eye told him everything he already needed to know.

"I've been okay." She lied, glancing down at the floor, then back up to his emerald eyes.

Sheamus could tell she was lying, but he didn't want to say anything about it. "That's good," He merely said.

The diva was about to open her mouth to speak again, until a far away voice interrupted her. "Kaitlyn!" The voice yelled, and Sheamus recognized it as Dolph in an instant. She flinched at the sound of his voice, and looked around, grateful that the man was nowhere in sight. She was glad that Dolph hadn't seen her talking to Sheamus, or else she'd be in more trouble than she already was.

"I have to go." She said quietly, and before Sheamus could say anything to her, she had walked off.

That was the last time he had been able to speak to her before a couple more months passed by. Routine, routine, routine. It was as though Kaitlyn was becoming accustomed to this certain abuse centric lifestyle. It's not like she wanted to, it was that she just couldn't work up the nerve to leave her shitty boyfriend. She was terrified of what he would do to her if he caught her leaving. Sure, he always threatened her, telling her to leave, but she knew that he was never serious about it. He was only holding another thing she couldn't do, over her head.

The couple only continued to fight and argue, but one night it went too far. The two had just arrived back to the hotel from a SmackDown taping, Kaitlyn of course wearing bruises peppered up and down her arms. She couldn't help it. They were too dark and make up wouldn't cover them up. "For god's sake Kaitlyn, cover those fucking things up." Dolph said as he threw down his jacket and stuff by the door once they got in their room.

"They're too dark for make up, or else I would. I don't like looking at them either.." She answered numbly, not even wanting to fight back. "If you don't like looking at them, why don't you stop hitting me? Then they would go away." She suggested as she sat her stuff down too. Deep in the back of her mind, the hybrid diva knew she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't help it; she said it without thinking.

Dolph scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you don't like getting hit, why don't you stop making me mad?" He retorted with a smirk and Kaitlyn rolled her hazel eyes. Of course, he'd say a smartass reply like that.

"Dolph, can I ask you a question?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Whatever." He waived off.

"Do you love me?" She asked as she looked up at him, standing in the middle of the room. This was a question that lingered on her mind for a while now, because they had never really officially said it to each other yet, even though they'd been dating for almost two years now. She assumed that he did love her, but she could always be wrong.

He laughed. "Kaitlyn, I don't love anybody." He said simply, as it was nothing in the world. Kaitlyn almost gasped, but she stopped herself. They had been dating for a long time, and he didn't even love her. All she was, well, she was just a sex toy to him; someone to be bossed around and just give him what he wanted. She was only being used.

The hybrid diva had no idea what came over her, but she slapped Dolph right across his face. It left a big red hand print on his cheek, and it felt good to hit him. She felt like it was payback for all the times he hit her. Sure it felt good, but she knew it was a mistake as soon as she did it. "You are such an asshole!" Kaitlyn yelled. "I hate you! I fucking hate you so much!" She yelled again as Dolph stared at her, a look of pure madness in his eyes. Everything was then a blur as Dolph hurriedly grabbed Kaitlyn around the neck, choking her as he slammed her up against the wall, making her hit her head. He squeezed and squeezed until the diva began to get lightheaded. It hurt, bad, and she knew it would leave more bruises on her neck. He let go just in time before she almost passed out.

"You don't have to stay with me. You can leave. I can get any bitch that I want." He said through gritted teeth in Kaitlyn's ear. Usually, this line would only make Kaitlyn want to stay with him more. But this was the final straw, for real this time. Dolph had never choked her before. He could have killed her. Her life had passed through her eyes, and all she could do was cry.

"Okay." Kaitlyn whispered as she rubbed her throat. She could barely talk. She then maneuvered her way past Dolph and into the bathroom in the hotel room. She couldn't help but to burst into tears and quietly sob as she locked the door and sank to the floor. That was too scary, and she couldn't bear to go through that again. And if Dolph didn't even love her, what was the point in staying with him? She had to leave. She wasn't safe with him. Now she knew what Sheamus and what everyone else saw. But why did it take a near death experience for her to realize that?

The hybrid diva then conjured up a plan while she was in the bathroom. She would wait until Dolph was asleep, then call Sheamus and get her things to leave. She even wrote a note to Dolph saying how much of a piece of shit he was, and that she was leaving him. Sheamus would keep her safe from now on, until she was ready to go out on her own, and so Dolph would able to come after her once she was gone. It wasn't that good of a plan, but it was the best she had for now, and it would have to do, because she had to get the hell out of here. Finally, the time came and Dolph was asleep. Kaitlyn then went out of the bathroom, laid the note on the bed with a sleeping Dolph, and began to pack her duffel bag of clothes and things. She then grabbed her phone and headed back into the bathroom to make the call so she wouldn't wake up Dolph.

She dialed Sheamus' number and waited for him to pick up. "Kaitie?" He answered, sounding a little surprised. She was surprised that he even picked up; after all, it was nearly three in the morning. "I've been waiting for your call." He admitted truthfully.

"I'm ready to leave." Kaitlyn answered in a steady voice, more sure of this than anything before in her life.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Meet me at my room, you can stay with me." He replied and told Kaitlyn his room number. The two toned diva agreed and hung up her phone. She then tiptoed outside the room and took the elevator to the Irishman's room. She knocked on the door lightly, and when Sheamus answered it, she couldn't even look him in the eye. She felt ashamed, because Sheamus had been right all along. It was like he knew that this was going to happen.

"Hey, you were right." Kaitlyn said as she looked down at the floor. "You were right about everything." Her voice was still a little raspy from the incident earlier, but she didn't care. Sheamus then put a hand on her back and led her into the room. "I'm really tired-" She started to say but Sheamus cut her off before she could get her sentence out.

"You go ahead and sleep, we'll talk about everything when you wake up." He said simply and Kaitlyn nodded and crawled into the bed while Sheamus put her bag of belongings down by his. He didn't need to sleep. He watched over Kaitlyn while she slept. Funny how she looked more at peace and happy while she was sleeping. He sat in a chair by the bed and looked over her. She was covered in bruises, head to toe, and he even saw the new ones on her neck. He wanted to kill Dolph for hurting Kaitlyn. But now, she was safe, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again as long as he had anything to do with it.


	4. Friendship and Questions

Kaitlyn must have been awfully tired, because she slept for two days straight! But it was true, exhaustion overwhelmed her, and made her feel like anything but herself. Maybe it was because she was so stressed or exhausted, maybe it was from crying so much, or maybe it was because she felt safe with Sheamus now. Safe enough to get the rest that she deserved. So she slept, and slept, and slept, until finally, her body decided it was time for her to wake up again. And when she would finally wake, she would feel better. Maybe not emotionally better, but physically better.

Albeit, even though she slept, and Sheamus had things to do, he was still right by her side when she woke up. He didn't want her to be scared. The hybrid diva opened her eyes, and Sheamus had just gotten back from a quick jog. He was sitting beside the hotel bed, clad in sweats, and he smiled brightly when Kaitlyn looked over at him. He was glad that she was finally awake, and able to talk to him and whatnot. "Well good morning, er, afternoon I should say." He said playfully as Kaitlyn sat up in the bed and yawned. She felt like a new person, well rested and energized.

"How long was I out?" She asked sheepishly, knowing it had been more than a day already.

"Few days." Sheamus replied nonchalantly and she laughed.

"I must have been a mess..." She muttered.

"It was fine." The ginger waved it off. "You must have been exhausted," He added as he eyed her bruises some more. They were still dark, but had lightened up some. "After everything ya been through... I understand." He continued and Kaitlyn nodded. He was being so nice to her and they barely knew each other. They were friends, but Kaitlyn didn't think they were on this level of friendship yet. Her closest friends were AJ and Natalya, and Dolph had forbade her from talking to them; they were probably worried sick by now.

"Yeah..." She said, unable to think of a more proper response. "I was really tired..." Both physically and mentally.

"Can I ask you a few... Personal questions?" Sheamus said a little hesitantly. He didn't know if she wanted to go there yet. After all, it'd be like tearing open a fresh wound; it would hurt, and he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. It seemed as if the Irishman was walking on eggshells around the hybrid diva. He had to be so very careful, or else she might just up and leave, and go back to that son of a bitch, Dolph Ziggler.

Kaitlyn was a bit confused but agreed nonetheless, "Sure."

"What made you call me? How did you know that this was going to be the final straw...?" He asked as he ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair. Kaitlyn sighed. She knew she'd have to talk about it sooner or later. Now was a better time than any. Even though she didn't want to, she knew it would have to be dealt with eventually. And she felt like Sheamus deserved to know, since he was the one who rescued her even though she was a real asshole to him back at the hospital a few months ago.

"You really want to know?" She asked as she swallowed a big lump in her throat, preparing for tears.

"Of course." Sheamus nodded, "But only if you want to tell me. Kaitie, I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me or anything like that..." He rambled on, not really sure what was right, and what was wrong in this situation. It was completely foreign to the both of them, but they did the best that they could.

"He choked me..." She said simply, then hiccupped, trying to suppress a sob. "I thought... That I was going to die." She spoke calmly, again trying to suppress her cries. However, it was to no avail as hot tears ran down the diva's cheeks as she continued to speak. "Do you... Do you..."

"Kaitie, you don't have to say anything else-" Sheamus tried to stop her, but Kaitlyn was practically in hysterics.

"Let me finish." She ordered. "Do you know what it's like to feel like you're going to die in the hands of the person that is supposed to love you?"

"N-no." Sheamus said, unsure if he should comfort her or not.

"He didn't even love me! He fucking lied to me! He only wanted me for sex..." She cried as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Sheamus, being the nice person he was, got up and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. He murmured to her and shushed her, trying to comfort her in the best way he knew how. He couldn't tell if it was working or not though, because she was still crying, her sobs shaking her built frame slightly. Sheamus didn't want Kaitlyn to ever feel this way again. He wanted to protect her, to make everything better.

"Kaitie... It's going to be alright now..." He whispered. "He's not here, he can't hurt you." He continued to say while holding the hybrid diva as she cried. It was for the best though, for her to cry and let her feelings out. Holding your emotions in could damage you as a person. Finally, after she calmed down, Sheamus separated himself from her. "Better?" He asked and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Thank you... I've never really cried like that in front of another person before." She confessed but Sheamus just waved it off. "Can I ask you a question now?" Kaitlyn asked. She was still very confused as well, and she wanted to know why Sheamus wanted to help her all of a sudden. Was it for his own personal gain, or what else was he doing it for?

"Go for it." He encouraged.

"Why are you letting me stay here? Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me when we barely even know each other?" She asked. Sheamus hesitated for a moment before he spoke. Sure, he was a nice guy and everything, but Kaitlyn felt that he was getting too nice. "I want answers, and don't beat around the bush."

"Y'know, we're not all bad guys..." The Irishman started. "I just wanted to help a lady out, and like I said to you before, no one deserves to live that kind of lifestyle... Everyone needs a chance in their life to be happy. Don't ya think?" He asked and Kaitlyn nodded. "Listen, Kaitie, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe, and you can stay with me as long as ya want to." He said. "We're friends." He said. "And I know you might think we're not the best of friends, but we'll get there, and friends help each other." He finished.

"You don't know how thankful I am... I'll find a way to pay you back someday." She said as she smiled shyly at him.

"You don't have to." Sheamus insisted, not wanting the diva to feel like she would be in his debt. After all, if things worked out in his favor, he'd be the luckiest person in the world. But he was getting way too ahead of himself right now. Kaitlyn was vulnerable, and he didn't want her to feel that way any longer. He'd try his hardest to give her back her normal life, and get her back to her normal personality. "No need lass. I just want to be nice, and in return, all I ask is for your friendship." He said as he too smiled back at the diva.

"Deal." Kaitlyn smiled too. It felt nice to smile again, and she had missed the feeling of smiling. Whenever she was with Dolph, all she did was frown or cry. He never made her laugh, or smile, or anything of that nature. All he did was bring fear out in her, and she hated every second of it. Hell, she didn't know why the hell she stayed with him for that long. But she did know why, it's because she felt trapped, and she knew that there was no way out.

"You can depend on me for anything, so don't hesitate to ask." Just that moment, Kaitlyn's stomach began to growl furiously, causing her to laugh. She was really hungry, but who wouldn't be after being asleep for a few days?

"How about we go get some food?" She suggested.

"Lead the way." Sheamus replied. And so it began; the security in exchange for friendship. Would Sheamus enjoy being Kaitlyn's guardian angel? Or will chaos ruin it? What will come of the two friends? But Sheamus knew one thing, it was that he vowed to protect Kaitlyn no matter what circumstances.


	5. A Step Backwards

The first few weeks for Kaitlyn were very rough. She had taken off work for a couple of months and had way too much free time on her hands. Albeit, Sheamus was trying to help her get her normal life back as soon as possible, the two toned diva sometimes acted as if she didn't want her normal life back. Sure, she had started talking to her friends again, and was beginning to live more freely than she was allowed to when she was Dolph Ziggler, but sometimes when she said she was going to go out with the girls, she didn't come back to Sheamus' room for the whole night. And then when she did come back, there would be new bruises on her sensitive skin.

Sheamus wasn't stupid; he knew that she was sneaking off to see Dolph, and he was kind of pissed about it. It's not like Kaitlyn was cheating on him, because technically they weren't even together, but still, he was angry because he wasn't going to try and help the diva for no reason. If she really wanted to get away from Dolph, then she had to commit to it. She wasn't going to be able to sneak off and see him whenever she felt like it. She had to really try, and she had to really want to get away from him. Sheamus was not going to waste his time with her. Because if you wanted to help someone, they had to want to help themselves first.

He really cared about Kaitlyn, and he hated the fact that she was doing this to herself. He thought that she knew better than that, but apparently, abusive relationships could really mess a person up, big time, and he didn't like that. Sheamus hated the fact that what Dolph did really damaged Kaitlyn this much. And now it was up to him to make sure she had a full recovery, and sure, it was going to take time, but Sheamus was willing to put aside that time for the two toned diva because he really cared about her, and he'd do anything for her no matter what.

The Irishman hadn't said anything the first few times it happened, but after the fifth or sixth time, he caught on, and decided that if Kaitlyn wanted to make a full recovery, then he had to stop the hybrid diva from going to see him right away. One night, Kaitlyn said she was going out with AJ and Natalya, and that she would be back in a few hours. Sheamus knew right away that she was lying, and that she wasn't going to come back in a few hours. So the celtic warrior decided to stay up and wait for her. It was about four in the morning when she finally came back to the hotel room.

"Where have you been?" Sheamus asked when she stumbled into the room. He smelled the alcohol on her right away. Had she been drinking a lot too? That was another thing that she shouldn't have been doing. If she wanted to get better, she needed to let the bad habits go.

She stumbled and laid her purse on the ground, "Sheamus? I thought's you be asleep by now." She said as she walked closer to him. The booze smell was really strong, and it almost made Sheamus gag. He couldn't stand to see Kaitlyn like this. She was such a strong, independent woman, and right now, she was more broken than anything. And the Irishman didn't want the broken part to take over the girl that he loved to see so much.

"Where have you been?" He asked her again, noticing that she had avoided his question the first time.

Kaitlyn began taking off her high heeled shoes, "I told you I was going out with the girls." She replied, sounding slightly annoyed. She began taking off her other clothes as well, and changing into her pajamas, not really caring that Sheamus was there at all. She managed to get her other clothes on before the Irishman began talking again.

"How stupid do you think I am, Kaitie?" Sheamus asked as he stood up and walked over to the woman. He grabbed her arms, "Look at all these bruises, they're just not coming out of nowhere." He told her, his voice becoming more harsh. He didn't want to hurt her, but enough was enough, and he wasn't going to be the good guy who put up with all of this crap. "I know you've been going to see him." His emerald eyes blazed when he spoke, and Kaitlyn couldn't even look at him.

She was able to free herself from Sheamus' grip, and went to sit down on the bed that they shared. "He says he still loves me..." Kaitlyn trailed off, the sound of tears in her voice. She didn't cry though, because she was done crying. She had cried so much over the year that she and Dolph were together, she never wanted to cry again in her life.

"And you believe him?" Sheamus asked, going to sit on the bed beside her.

The hybrid diva shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do know." He replied, "You can't let him do this to you, Kaitie. You're stronger than he is, you can get away." Sheamus told her as he wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her for comfort. He believed in her like no other, and he wasn't going to let some asshole treat her like crap. "But you have to want to get away, okay? That's why I'm helping you." He said in a gentle voice.

"I know..." She trailed off.

"And no more drinking either, okay?" The Irishman asked, "It's not good for you."

"It helps though."

Sheamus sighed, "You won't need it, trust me."

"I do trust you." Kaitlyn said, looking up at the ginger with her hazel eyes. "You've already helped me in so many ways... I don't know what I'd do without you." She trailed off, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Without Sheamus, she'd still probably be with Dolph. But she was going to listen to the celtic warrior, because she did want his help, and she didn't want Dolph to really end up hurting her. "Let's get to bed, okay?" She asked, "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night." The hybrid diva apologized.

"It's okay, lass." Sheamus replied, and the two got in bed together and laid down. Sheamus knew that he still had a lot of work to do, and so did Kaitlyn. But as long as they were willing to work together, as a team, things should work out okay in the end. At least, that's what the Irishman hoped for. He wanted the diva to go back to her old self, to be able to live a normal life once more, but it was going to take a lot of effort, and they both knew that. "Goodnight Kaitie." Sheamus spoke gently once they were settled comfortably in the bed.

"Night Shea." Kaitlyn said, and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Stalemate

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Kaitlyn was on a smooth road to recovery. Ever since she had called Sheamus that night, things had immediately gotten better despite their little speed bump that had happened. But Kaitlyn kept her word, she stopped drinking alcohol, and stopped sneaking out to see Dolph as well. The two toned diva was more than ready to start bettering her life, and it had begun already. She had been staying with the Irishman, and the two had been getting closer and closer to each other.

They had been spending lots of time together. Going out to eat, working out together, even going to shows and traveling together. Even though Kaitlyn was on a break for awhile, to help her mental state, she still liked to be around Sheamus to give him some support on his career. One could say that they were best friends, but others would say that her relationship with the ginger was more than platonic.

He took care of her, in more ways than one. He comforted her and made sure that the hybrid diva had everything she needed for a luxurious and comfortable lifestyle. Vince McMahon had even allowed her to take some time off so that she would be nowhere near that pretentious asshole, Dolph Ziggler. He made sure that she was never too stressed out or anything of that nature, because he didn't want her to go back to her old ways of drinking. After all, he cared about her more than anything in the world at the moment, and he wanted to make sure that she didn't do anything to hurt herself in the time of her healing process.

Kaitlyn felt safe with Sheamus, it was like her own little paradise; and she was glad that she didn't have to return any favors to him. All he wanted was her friendship. Life was good. And she enjoyed being friends with him. He was humorous, and knew how to have a good time. He could be serious at times, but also joke around when the time called for it. Kaitlyn found herself enjoying his company a little too much these days. And she found herself gazing into his emerald eyes just a little while longer while they talked about nonsense. But as time went on, Kaitlyn could almost feel a different connection with the man. Something that felt much stronger than what she had with Dolph. Did Sheamus have feelings for the diva? Only time would tell, but all signs were pointing to yes. But was that such a bad thing?

Would it be bad for her to finally have it good with a nice guy?

Even though the hybrid diva had just gotten out of a relationship not too long ago, and she was still vulnerable, she wasn't stupid. Kaitlyn could tell when she wanted something at all times, and if Sheamus kept being sweet on her, she was going to start falling for him more and more with each day passed. And it's not like that was a bad thing, because she was sure that Sheamus was developing feelings for her as well. He just didn't want to make any moves on her yet, because he looked at her as if she was still broken, and albeit, Kaitlyn did still have some issues, she felt as if she would be okay to be in a relationship. But she would let Sheamus make the first move.

After a long night of working out together, the two decided to head back to the hotel room and relax by playing some video games. This was something that they did quite often to get their minds off the real world for a while. They were playing a Nintendo Wii, and the game was Mario Kart, one of Kaitlyn's all time favorite games. She loved playing it, but more importantly, she loved beating people at it. "You are so gonna get your ass kicked! I am undefeated at this game." Kaitlyn teased as she took first place in the game.

Sheamus looked over at her, and he could see the pure happiness in her hazel eyes. This was just great for the two. He was glad that they were able to unwind like this. "No way." He laughed. "I'm not gonna lose to ya, Kaitie." He retorted and got up to stand in front of the television so Kaitlyn couldn't see. This was one of those moments where he was able to joke around with the hybrid diva. They could both have fun, which was what she needed the most right now. That, and someone that she could rely on.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Nuh uh!" Sheamus argued as Kaitlyn got up to stand beside him. She then waited until he wasn't looking, and knocked his controller out of his hand. It fell to the floor with a thump, and he stood there baffled that Kaitlyn had even done such a thing. It was all in good fun though, and he knew that. It was nice to see this side of her that Dolph had ripped away.

Kaitlyn laughed, "Oops..." She said innocently as she continued to play the game, taking first place and winning. "Oh! In your face!" She yelled as she started to do her signature running man dance. Sheamus just watched her in pure adoration. "I win... I win... I win..." She sang softly as she did the running man around the ginger.

Sheamus chuckled and ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair, "Who's the cheater now?" He teased.

"You." Kaitlyn retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What! How?" He asked.

"I told you I was undefeated at this game." Kaitlyn smiled, so you should have known better. "Because you cheated first, and first cheaters never win." She argued.

"I thought it was just cheaters, not first cheaters?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"Nah, I don't think so." She smiled. Sheamus smiled back. He hadn't seen Kaitlyn happy in so long, this was a nice change of scenery. Was it him causing her all this happiness? He truly hoped so... Sometimes he wondered if Kaitlyn knew that he had more than just friendship feelings for her. She was a smart girl, so she probably did know. Albeit, even though he liked her, he was going to wait until she made the first move. He didn't know if she was still vulnerable. It seemed as though both of them were waiting for a sign of some sort, because neither of them wanted to make the first move.

"Ya hungry?" He asked the diva, changing the subject.

"Lets order some dessert!" Kaitlyn suggested. The two then called for room service and got some ice cream. They sat on the bed eating and enjoying each other's company. "Sheamus. You know, I really appricitate all that you've done for me. I feel like I can't thank you enough." Kaitlyn said as she spooned another bite of ice cream into her mouth. And she was right, even if they were to start a relationship together, it would still never be enough to compensate for everything he had done for her so far, and that didn't even include the future.

"Don't worry Kaitie, time heals everything, and your time will come." He told her as he too, ate the ice cream.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Sheamus chuckled, "What I'm trying to say is that, your time will come. Where you can finally be on your own again, and be indepent. Well, and until then, I'm here for you. Plus I enjoy the company." He told her with a smile.

"What if I don't want to be on my own again? What if I want to stay with you?" Kaitlyn asked as innocently as she could muster. The Irishman had grown on her, and she didn't want to leave him behind. Of course, they weren't together, but she could feel something start to blossom between them. Ever since that first night together in the hospital, there had always been a connection between the two individuals. "I mean, we're so close already..." She trailed off, hinting at certain things, but of course Sheamus would be oblivious to them.

"That decision is up to you, lass." Sheamus said. Kaitlyn took his words to heart, and wondered what this meant for them. But then again, only time would tell. Time heals everything, he had said, and hopefully he was right.


	7. A Diva's Return

After a few more weeks had passed with Kaitlyn's recovery, Sheamus had made sure that Kaitlyn was completely okay. The two discovered that the hybrid diva was able to go back to work in the WWE. Although she was still worried about running into Dolph somewhere at the arena, Sheamus had cleared her mind of any doubts. Even though there was still a little room in the back of her mind for worry, Kaitlyn felt like she could take on anything now, and she was so excited to get back in the ring and kick some ass. She couldn't wait to see the other divas either. They'd be excited about her return, no doubt. "Are ya sure you're going to be okay?" Sheamus asked again as they pulled into the arena parking lot in his rental car.

Kaitlyn nodded, she didn't want the Irishman to worry about her. "Don't worry Sheamo," She replied, giving him an elbow nudge and using the playful nickname she gave him a while back. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Kaitlyn said as she looked up into his emerald eyes. They then crinkled up as he shot her a smile. She smiled back and he got out of the car to open up the door for her.

"As long as you're okay with it, then I should be fine too." He said as he helped the curvy diva out of the car, he then linked arms with her, which caused a slight blush from Kaitlyn. He had been slowly making small advances on her through their time together. She didn't mind at all though. The two then made their way into the arena and made their separate ways as they went to the superstar and diva locker rooms.

Kaitlyn sighed, so far so good. She was actually really nervous, and somewhat scared to be here tonight. She didn't want Dolph to pop up out of nowhere and try something sneaky, or hurt her... That was the only thing she was really afraid of, but she didn't want Sheamus to know that. He could be such a worry wart sometimes, and Kaitlyn didn't want him to stress over little things. He was already on edge enough as it was, and she didn't want him to be even worse. He was already so protective over her, and she already couldn't pay him back for that.

As soon as walked into the diva locker room, she was greeted by all her fellow divas. "Kaitlyn!" They all greeted her in unison with much love. The hybrid diva knew that they would miss her though, because she had missed them like no other as well. She hugged them individually, and showed them love, and they did the same for her. "Where have you been?" Somebody asked, but she wasn't sure just quite who.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You look so good!" Kaitlyn smiled and took in all their questions and greeted them all. Once they were acquainted with each other, she then informed them of her situation about Dolph, and the divas were nothing but sympathetic. The hybrid diva also warned them to stay the hell away from Ziggler. They all seemed to take mind to that. "So..." AJ casually said once Kaitlyn was done talking and all the girls began to change. "Word on the street is, you've been hanging out with Sheamus." The spitfire said, and Kaitlyn felt her heart speed up a little bit. This happened when someone spoke about the Irishman, or if she started to think about him.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn laughed. "We've actually been staying together and stuff." She confessed. "He saved me, really..." She trailed off once more, still thinking about everything that Sheamus had done for her so far, and all the things he was still going to do for her. God, he was just too much, she couldn't handle it. Even if she did try to pay him back, she knew that he wouldn't let her.

"Are you guys, well, together?" Natalya butted into the conversation.

Kaitlyn smiled at the thought, "No..." She said. "But sometimes, it feels like we are, and I think he might like me." It definitely felt like the two were in a relationship with each other. Hell, the way they looked out for one another, they way that they made each other smile and laugh. The only thing they hadn't done was sleep together, and Kaitlyn didn't want to get all flustered with that idea right now, so she pushed it out of her head as soon as it came in. She didn't want to think about Sheamus in that way, well, at least not yet.

"Do you have feelings for him?" AJ asked pulling the diva out of her thoughts, and Kaitlyn blushed. Did she have feelings for the ginger? It was something she had thought about for a while now, and she was almost sure she did. But what if Sheamus didn't like her back? Wouldn't he have made his move by now? Or was he just being nice? Kaitlyn couldn't help but to be confused at his actions. But then again, he was probably confused at hers just as much.

"Yes. I like him a lot actually." She confessed. AJ smiled at the hybrid diva's answer. "I guess he's just waiting for the right moment, you know? Or maybe he thinks that I don't want a relationship right now because of everything that happened with Dolph..." She trailed off, mostly talking to herself. Suddenly a tech guy came in and pulled out AJ and Layla for a match and Kaitlyn sighed. Of course she wouldn't have any matches tonight, she just came back. "Hey Nat, wanna go get some food?" She asked Natalya, who was busy changing into her ring gear.

"Oh hon, I can't." She revealed. "Khali and I have a segment coming up, but you can go ahead and go." She said and Kaitlyn nodded as she walked out the door and headed to the catering hall. She honestly thought it was a bad idea for her to be going throughout the arena alone, but she decided to go on a whim, and just go about her routine at work. Superstars and tech people welcomed her on her return, and she enjoyed seeing everyone's face again. Kaitlyn walked down to the catering room, saying hi to anyone that greeted her. But just then, the thing she wanting to avoid all night happened so quickly.

"Well, if it isn't just the girl I was looking for..." A voice said and Kaitlyn froze, and her heart rate sped up. Of all times, he had to find her when she was alone? It was just her damn luck. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Dolph Ziggler. The hybrid diva turned around and clutched her chest tightly. He was standing right there. Why did this have to happen to her? "How have you been, Kaitlyn?" He asked as he touched the tips of her two toned hair, slowly backing her up against the brick wall. She'd be trapped within a few moments, so why couldn't she act now? Was she really paralyzed with that much fear? All her recovery progress seemed to be thrown out the window in that very moment.

"G-Good..." She stammered nervously as she backed away from the superstar. She felt like her heart was about to vault out of her chest at any moment now. She hadn't ever been this scared since Dolph choked her. She had to get out of this situation quick, but she knew it was no use. Where were people when you needed them? The catering hall seemed to be cleared out at the moment.

"Oh?" Dolph said as he stepped closer to her and kept backing her up to a wall. "I've missed you, you know?" He then cupped her cheek with his hand and she felt repulsed. Where was Sheamus when she needed him? The two toned woman could feel bile rising up her throat as Dolph's smell infiltrated her nostrils. God, she was disgusted by him. And the way he was touching her right now, she wanted to scream, but the sound seemed to be trapped in her throat, unable to make any sound come out.

Suddenly, her prayers were answered as she saw Sheamus running up behind her and Dolph. He was in his ring gear, so he must have just finished a match. "Kaitie, there you are!" Sheamus said as he pushed Ziggler away from the hybrid diva. "Get away from her fella!" He yelled, and she was so thankful for his presence. There he went, saving her once again, it seemed her debt was only getting higher.

Kaitlyn watched as Dolph gave them both dirty looks. He then ran a hand through his bleached hair. "Oh I see, you got yourself a body guard now?" He mocked and Sheamus snarled at him.

"Damn straight she does, now you better just walk away Ziggy before I brogue kick your arse out of here." The Irishman threatened.

"Don't worry Kaitie," He mocked Sheamus' nickname for the diva, "You'll come crawling back, they all do." Ziggler scoffed and walked away.

Kaitlyn was still clutching her chest when Sheamus turned around to check on her. "Ya okay?" He asked her. The hybrid diva had no idea what came over her, but she felt a sob escape her lips. What the hell did Dolph mean when he said that? Her head was spinning, and she had no idea what to do with herself. She then started crying. "Damn it, Kaitie. I knew this was a bad idea..." Sheamus mumbled.

Kaitlyn then started to walk away as she cried, "I just... I just..."

"Kaitie come back!" The ginger said as he chased after her and wrapped his arms around her built figure. "It'll be okay, I promise..."

"Let me go." Kaitlyn said in a steady voice, not even able to look her savior in the eyes.

"Kaitie..."

"You were supposed to be there for me!" She yelled as tears ran down her face. "You were supposed to protect me!"

"I did, Kaitlyn!" He argued as he finally let go of her.

"You were too late! He touched me, and now I can feel him... I can smell him..." Kaitlyn said as she cried and began walking backwards to the diva locker room.

"Kaitlyn... I'm sorry." Sheamus said, but it was too late because Kaitlyn had already ran back into the locker room so Sheamus couldn't get to her. Now he would have to conjure up a plan to make it up to the diva. She was damaged beyond repair, and each time they took a step forward, it felt like a million steps back.


	8. First Comes Marriage?

"Kaitie... Would ya please come out of there?" Sheamus begged for the umpteenth time as he stood outside the diva locker room. Kaitlyn had been in there for about and hour now since that whole ordeal with Dolph Ziggler, and the show was nearly over. No doubt that the encounter probably scared her to death. She hadn't had to deal with something like that in such a long time, so of course she would have reacted the way she did. It was still scary though, nonetheless, to see Dolph coming at her like that. Sheamus didn't mean to hurt her feelings in any way, he was just trying to protect her, and the ginger thought that he did a pretty good job in that. However, Kaitlyn had other ideas.

Even though Dolph hadn't physically hurt the hybrid diva, she was haunted and tormented by old memories from long ago. That's what had her so shaken up in the first place. She was still living in the past, and if she didn't learn to move on, then how was she and Sheamus supposed to end up together? It didn't matter anyway, even if she did end up happy with Sheamus, there was always going to be that one part of her that always dwelled in the past. She couldn't help but to think that way. And even so, would Dolph ever leave her alone? Or would he torment her for the rest of her life? She couldn't take that kind of abuse for the rest of her life. She didn't want to live like that for the rest of her life. Something had to be done about Dolph.

"No!" Kaitlyn yelled out, her voiced was strained so you could tell she was still crying, and had been crying for some time now. The Irishman mentally kicked himself, he should have figured that this was going to be a challenge. But why the hell couldn't Ziggler just leave well enough alone? Sheamus hated guys like him. Guys who were assholes and only cared about themselves and only their personal gain. He broke people, and expected anybody but him to pick up the pieces and put them back together. It was bullshit that some people had the nerve to act like that. Sheamus just couldn't believe that seeing Dolph for that little amount of time really set Kaitlyn back that far in her recovery process. That meant that she was really damaged, and had such a long way to go until she was herself once more.

Sheamus then sighed and ran a large hand through his ginger hair. "Then can I come in?" He begged. He needed to talk to her, needed to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to hold her in his big strong arms, but he knew that that probably wouldn't happen for a long time. He wished desperately that she wasn't so vulnerable, but Sheamus knew that he was just being selfish on that part. He needed to give her proper time to recover and to heal, proper time to get back to her old self, so that he wouldn't suffice as a rebound relationship. He wanted to be an important part of her life, not just some fling or some make up sex or something of that nature.

It was quiet for a moment until Kaitlyn finally uttered out a barely audible answer. "Okay." She let out and Sheamus exhaled in relief, glad that she was finally willing to open up to him. He liked the fact that they could be open and honest with each other, because without trust and honesty, you had literally nothing in a relationship. He couldn't bear to live with himself if he knew Kaitlyn was angry with him. Especially if she was angry over nothing, and merely just overreacting, which the Irishman hoped that this situation would be the case. He then opened the door to the locker room, luckily it was empty and all the other divas had long gone back to the hotel.

Making his way inside, he stopped when he finally approached her, and it was there where he saw her. "Please stop crying lass..." He said in a firm yet gentle voice. It sounded as almost if he was begging her to quit crying, but deep down, he thought he might have been begging her. That was the thing that he hated the most; seeing people he cared about being hurt. Kaitlyn had been hurt plenty enough times already, she didn't deserve to hurt like that.

She was curled up in the corner of the room, clad in some yoga pants and a tank top. She had long changed out of the clothes that she had came here in. Her two toned hair was tied up into a messy bun, with her bangs falling down in front of her face. This was what she wore when she went to bed. Her usually bright hazel eyes were dull, and her cheeks were tear stained. Sheamus sighed, and his heart broke a little knowing that he was the cause of her pain. The Irishman then sat down beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder. And they were silent for a few moments, the two of them just enjoying each other's company, reveling in each other's appearance.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled after a few more minutes had passed. She still honestly felt bad about everything, but Sheamus would never blame her. It was either his own fault, or that sorry son of a bitch Dolph Ziggler's fault. The Irishman knew that Kaitlyn didn't deserve anything that that asshole did to her. Hell, she was way to good for him.

Sheamus sighed once more, he hated the fact that she was apologizing. She didn't even do anything wrong, "Kaitie, I'm sorry. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sheamus asked as he looked over at her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks in a gesture of comfort. "Because trust me, I would kill that fella in a heartbeat." He continued, half joking, but also being serious at the same time.

"I do trust you." The two toned diva replied. "I trust you with my life."

"Did he hurt you though?" Sheamus asked once more, making sure that she was really okay, and not physically hurt.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "No, I'm fine." She said, followed by a light sniffle.

"Then what happened out there? I thought everything was okay?" Sheamus questioned, still confused about what went down.

Kaitlyn let out a sad laugh and shook her head. She felt that most of it was her fault, even though it really wasn't. "I'm sorry too. I guess I was just more scared than anything." She admitted. "I was so afraid that he was going to hurt me, so I panicked. It just brought back all those terrible memories of what he used to do to me... And I just freaked out... He's just such..." She trailed off, closing her eyes and trying not to cry in front of Sheamus anymore. She had cried enough, and her hazel orbs burned.

"Shh..." Sheamus trailed off, "You don't have to say anymore. I get it."

She regained her composure and turned to look at him, "I never really got to say thank you for protecting me." Kaitlyn added.

Sheamus smiled a light and quick grin. "It's alright Kaitie. It was just a misunderstanding, we can forget about this." He said as he then wrapped a large arm around Kaitlyn's built torso, and squeezed her for comfort. It felt good to be able to comfort her in that way, the Irishman liked it a lot, and he thought that Kaitlyn liked it more too. They were making great progress with each other, that fact was imminent.

"I just want you to know that I don't think of you as a body guard either." She hastily said. "You're much more than that. A friend, a protector, you're like my guardian angel..." She said as her cheeks began to heat up. They turned a lush crimson color as she was confessing all this to Sheamus. Did she really just say that? She couldn't believe that she was actually trying to make a move on Sheamus right now. It was crazy.

"Like a... Partner?" The ginger asked and Kaitlyn looked up at him with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"A partner? What do you mean?" She asked and Sheamus chuckled.

"Like a boyfriend, I guess." He admitted. Because that was what she described. A protector, a friend, a guardian angel, etc... Kaitlyn's face only darkened and it was quiet for a moment in the locker room. Sheamus was about to ask her if she was ready to leave, but she then asked him a very serious question, turning the mood of the moment around completely and in an instant.

Her voice was quiet, and sounded small. "Sheamus... Do you love anyone?" Kaitlyn asked and Sheamus froze. What would make her ask a question like that. It confused him to no end, but he was going to be honest with her. The ginger decided that it was now or never, he could confess to her while she was asking for it, or he could chicken out and wait again for opportunity to strike. He cleared his throat, and Kaitlyn looked up at him with her glorious green eyes.

"I... I love you." Sheamus spoke with such sureness and clarity, he had to question if this was even real right now. Or was he dreaming?

"What?" Kaitlyn asked incredulously as she still looked up at him.

"I love you." The Irishman spoke boldly this time saying those words with meaning, and Kaitlyn smiled. It was the most brilliant, breathtaking smile that he ever seen from her. Maybe all she wanted was real love from somebody, and now she got it. And Sheamus was way more than happy to give it to her.

"Say it again." She ordered and this time Sheamus smiled too.

"I love you." He declared and Kaitlyn nuzzled into his embrace.

"I love you too." The hybrid diva confessed and Sheamus was practically jumping for joy on the inside. He couldn't believe his ears. All this time he was internally conflicted about whether she even liked him or not, and the whole time she was in love with him. This moment was insane right now. He then decided to take a risk as he and Kaitlyn sat there quietly in the locker room.

The ginger cleared his throat again, then barely spoke, "Will you marry me?" Sheamus asked will all too much sincerity. Kaitlyn looked at him again, this time in shock. What the hell was happening tonight.

"Are you being serious about this?" She asked and Sheamus nodded.

"Of course lass. I love you, you make me a very happy man." He said and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Okay." She said with a smile, and the two shared a very chaste kiss on the lips. So there they were; a fresh new couple who was now in fact, engaged out of nowhere, and Kaitlyn was taken much by surprise. She couldn't actually believe that she had just gotten out of the relationship from hell, and now she was getting married to the man of her dreams. Sheamus took such could care of her, and was the perfect gentleman. Hell, she had to ask herself everyday if this was real. But still, even though Sheamus had said he was head over heels in love with her, Kaitlyn still had her doubts that she wasn't good enough for him.


	9. Distance

Kaitlyn concluded that she liked being engaged, no, not just engaged, but she concluded that she liked being in love. And this time, that's what it was, it was actual, real love. She and Sheamus were head over heels, and they intended to keep it that way. The hybrid diva didn't know a single person could make you feel so happy. It was nothing like when she and Dolph Ziggler were together, it was the complete opposite. But nevertheless, Kaitlyn was still a broken woman. Sure, she was getting back to her old self in time, but not enough time had passed yet. Word spread, and before you knew it, a couple of months passed and pretty much everyone in the WWE knew about Kaitlyn and Sheamus' engagement. They sent the couple gifts and always congratulated them, saying nothing but great things about the happy couple.

Of course, Kaitlyn was happy but as more time went on, she began to have these doubts. Was married life really meant for her? Especially only if she and Sheamus hadn't even dated yet? Albeit, ever since the Irishman proposed to her, he and Kaitlyn had went out on a date nearly every night; something she and Dolph never did. They went to dinner, museums, shows, walks in the park, anything that Sheamus could think of that would make Kaitlyn happy. She liked it, no she loved it. Someone to always be there for her, to pick her up when she fell down. Someone that likes the same things she does, and actually shows her love. Everyday, they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other.

Many people wouldn't think that Sheamus was the lovey dovey type, but oh he was.

Every time the Irishman even looked at her, she blushed and looked away, just because the intensity in his eyes was too much. The kisses and touches became more and more frequent as time passed, but they hadn't done the deed yet. Neither of them would make a move on each other, Sheamus thought Kaitlyn was still vulnerable, and Kaitlyn didn't want to come off as too easy. The sexual tension between them though was thicker than anything Kaitlyn had ever felt. But the kisses and cuddling would suffice for now, because she didn't get to do those things that much with Dolph.

The two toned diva had to admit, they were very compatible, and Sheamus treated her with nothing but pure adoration, love and respect. But then, Kaitlyn couldn't help but to have these doubts in the back of her mind. What if they got married, and he started to act like Dolph? The chance was slim, but Kaitlyn still couldn't be too sure. What if Sheamus started to hate her? Even though Dolph was her ex, and in the past, she couldn't help but to compare every single thing that Sheamus did to Dolph. It was a bad habit that she knew she wouldn't be able to kick for a long time.

Sheamus knew something was wrong with Kaitlyn too. He could tell by the way she was acting. Her behavior had been different around him lately, and she had been keeping to herself. She hadn't done those things in a while, so Sheamus already knew that something was up with her. She was being so quiet and careful around him; quiet and modest even. Which was nothing like Kaitlyn at all. He was going to ask her about it when the time was right. After Raw tonight, he decided that it would be the best time. They left the arena smoothly, and climbed into his rental car. She was quiet, like she usually was recently. "Something on your mind?" Sheamus asked as he drove. He took one hand off the wheel and grabbed hers.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, there was something different in her hazel eyes. "Huh?" She asked and his gaze softened. There must have been something really wrong if she wasn't paying attention to anything that he was saying. She had been staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. That was something she did a lot as of late. Usually, the couple was honest with each other, so the ginger was confused as to why she was hiding things from him.

"Is something bothering you?" The ginger repeated again.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I'm fine." She averted and grabbed his large hand to squeeze for reassurance. Sheamus turned his attention back to the road, and decided to leave it alone until they got back to their hotel room. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. He glanced over at her ever so often, making sure that she was okay, and it was clear that she wasn't. He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

Once at the hotel, Kaitlyn decided to shower, and Sheamus stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed to wait for her. This was their usual nightly routine, and once the hybrid diva came to bed, they would talk, or kiss, or cuddle until the two fell asleep. She took a longer time in the shower than usual though, he noticed. But finally, she came out of the bathroom, and crawled into Sheamus' embrace. He could smell the cherry shampoo she had just used in the shower. "So..." Sheamus spoke. "Ya want to tell me what's really wrong?" He asked as he tightened his hold around the diva. He heard her sigh.

She decided that there was no use in hiding anything from that man, because he knew her so well already that he would figure out if she was keeping something from him, and that's just what he had done this time. She rolled over and faced him, looking up into his emerald eyes. "Sheamus, why do you want to marry me?" Kaitlyn asked simply.

Sheamus was shocked by her blunt question, "I love ya, lass, and you make me very happy." The Irishman answered simply. Kaitlyn buried her head in his bare chest. "Why do ya ask?" He asked as he ran a hand through her wet hair.

"What if after we get married... We're not good for each other?" Kaitlyn questioned and there was clear hesitation written in her voice. And Sheamus knew what she was getting at. She was still having insecurities and doubt about herself, when in all actuality, Sheamus was the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like her. They were too good for each other.

"Kaitie, I'm not Dolph... Far from him actually." He replied.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "When I was with him, it was like this at first, but then... He changed." She said simply. "I don't feel like I'm good enough for you... What if you start to hate me? Just like him..." She continued, and Sheamus shook his head. So this is what she had been worrying about? Dolph Ziggler had scared her, and left her broken for another person to fix. And what was she talking about not being good enough? She was too good.

"I could never hate you, love. And you are good enough. Better than that actually, you're too good for me." Sheamus said simply and he ran a hand over her cheek, causing her to smile. He then brought his lips to hers, and they shared a much needed kiss. "I'm all in, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm here for ya. I love you." He would sweet talk her all night if it made her feel better. And sweet talking was one of Sheamus' specialties.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn answered. "And you still want to marry me?" She asked as she snuggled into his embrace some more.

"I'd have to be crazy to not want to marry you." The Irishman answered with a smile. Kaitlyn returned the smile. "Can I ask ya a favor?" He then asked.

"Sure."

"Don't hide nothing else from me, okay?" Sheamus pleaded. "I can't stand it when you're distant."

"I promise not to anymore." Kaitlyn said.

"Let's try to get some sleep, okay?" Sheamus replied and Kaitlyn nodded as she turned around and they spooned. She was so glad that he had reassured her doubts. Maybe getting married wouldn't be so bad after all. Hell, maybe she would even like it? But deep down inside of her, even though Sheamus had made her feel slightly better, she felt like she hadn't seen the last of Dolph yet.


	10. Sweet Talk

Planning for the wedding took up the majority of Kaitlyn's time. Between wrestling at different shows, traveling, and all the wedding stuff, there was a lot on her plate at one time. Plus, it didn't really help that she was still trying to recover from the wrath of Ziggler. The two toned diva felt great though, and she was glad that she was able to finally do something on her own. Sheamus had told her that he had plenty of money saved up, so that she could splurge on the wedding, and that he was going to plan the honeymoon. She hadn't asked questions about it, because a part of her was nervous to be with Sheamus in that way. Nevertheless, she let him do as he pleased. The two toned diva had to admit that she was excited for the wedding. It was going to be small, and traditional, and they didn't want too much fuss about it, because they didn't want Dolph to take notice. Kaitlyn hoped that he would keep his distance.

"Kaitlyn?" Sheamus asked, pulling the two toned diva out of her thoughts. Currently, the two were laying in bed at another hotel after an autograph signing. It was getting pretty late, but the couple couldn't sleep, so they just laid there in each other's arms, enjoying one another's company. Kaitlyn liked nights like this, where they could just be themselves when they were together. She felt safe in moments like these too, Sheamus made her feel safe.

"Hm?" She answered, turning over to look at him. Their eyes met instantly, and she felt warmth immediately flood through her body. God, only he could do that to her, and she loved it with every fiber in her body. It was always an instant connection between the two, and neither of them could deny it.

He chuckled, realizing that he had caught her daydreaming again. "I said, how's the wedding stuff going?" He questioned once more.

She smiled, "It's going good, I'm actually almost finished." Which was true. She had already picked out a venue, and they would be getting married in a small church, with the reception afterwards. She had already picked out food, colors, flowers, every little thing of that nature. It was all coming together, and the only thing that she had left to go get was her dress, but the hybrid diva hadn't had time to go out and try on dresses by herself. Plus, she really didn't want to go try on dresses by herself, because she still had that fear in the back of her mind that Dolph would come and find her, and still, even after all this time, try and hurt her. And she didn't want that, she genuinely wanted to move on with her life.

The Irishman grinned and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, gently pecking her on the forehead, "Good." He replied, "Because the sooner you get all that stuff done, the sooner I get to marry ya." He told her, still smiling, and she couldn't help but to smile in return as well. He could be such a sap sometimes but she really loved it. The way he sweet talked her would always make her turn to goo beneath his feet.

Kaitlyn grinned, "Yeah but then you'll have to put up with me all the time." She playfully exaggerated.

"That would be one of the many perks, lass." Sheamus winked.

She laughed slightly, "If you say so." Kaitlyn sighed in contentment, and laid her head against his bare chest. Her thoughts began to wander again, and she couldn't help but to think of how badly she wanted Sheamus. She couldn't help but to think of how good of a lover he would be, surely, he'd be a hundred times better than Dolph. She wondered if he truly wanted to wait until their honeymoon, or if she tried to seduce him right now if it would even work. She thought about that a lot lately, but she couldn't help it, it was in her nature to think like that, especially when Sheamus went all lovey dovey on her. The hybrid diva was curious as to what it actually felt like to really make love.

Sheamus kissed her forehead once more, "Okay love, what's on your mind?" He inquired once more pulling the diva out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She replied, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

He couldn't help but to let out another chuckle, "I know you're thinking about something, you're making the face." And the face he was referring to was the face that Kaitlyn always made when she was lost in her thoughts, or daydreaming, or when she had something on her mind. Sheamus knew that face like the back of his hand, and that's why he could always tell when something was wrong with Kaitlyn. She was too easy to read.

A crimson blush rose to her cheeks, "It's nothing."

"Well, it can't be nothin' if it's got ya all flustered like that." The ginger teased, and he was right. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He cupped her cheek, and pressed his lips to hers gently. That definitely wasn't helping the situation, and Kaitlyn could feel her need for him growing more and more by the second. But there was no way he would succumb to her, no way in hell, because if that was the case, then they would have done the deed already, and it was obvious that they hadn't.

"It's embarrassing..." Kaitlyn managed to get out, her hazel eyes not being able to meet his. Of course, she knew she should be able to talk to her future husband about things like this, but she didn't want Sheamus to make fun of her. She was already so inexperienced as it was, the only other partner she had had was Dolph, and he wasn't very good at sex anyway... Or maybe he was, but he didn't want Kaitlyn to enjoy it. She wondered how many partners Sheamus had been with. If she had to guess she'd probably say three or four. "I was just thinking about our honeymoon." She trailed off, her face getting hotter by the second. Normally, Kaitlyn wasn't one to be embarrassed, but with Sheamus it was different.

He looked at her curiously as they laid in bed, "What about it?"

The two toned diva mustered all of her courage up in an attempt to be flirty, and then she spoke, "I was just wondering if you're as good at making love as you are sweet talking me." It was a brazen statement, she knew that much, but she didn't regret it. If anything, she wished she could have been more confident about it. And finally she looked back up into Sheamus' jade eyes, and she saw genuine shock in them.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." He replied. A part of him was curious as to what brought all this on.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "What if I don't want to wait?" Another bold question, and Sheamus honestly didn't know how to answer it. Of course, he wanted to make love to Kaitlyn just as badly, but he still didn't know if she was ready yet. He didn't know if she felt okay to be intimate with another man. But still, her laying here in his arms and talking like this was turning him on like no other. "I need to be with you, Shea." She pressed her lips to his and they engaged in a feverish kiss. Hell, Sheamus had to push the diva off him.

"Kaitie, we should wait." He stated simply. "I want ya, believe me, I do... But it will be more special when we're married. We'll get to be with each other, as husband and wife." Sheamus wasn't a religious person, but deep down, he felt that it would be better that way. He felt that Kaitlyn would like it better that way, and she would enjoy it more. "After that, we've got all the time in the world." He smiled, and kissed her once more. There he went, sweet talking her again.

Kaitlyn nodded once they separated, "Yeah, you're right... I'm sorry."

"What brought all this on anyway?" The Irishman questioned.

The diva smiled, "Is it such a crime to be turned on by my fiancée?" She asked playfully.

"I guess not." Sheamus answered with a shrug. "Let's just try and get some sleep."


	11. Blushing Bride

The two's relationship, was only continuing to get better. Kaitlyn only grew more excited as the wedding date, and the honeymoon, came closer. Fast forward a couple of months, and it was finally Sheamus and Kaitlyn's wedding day. They two of them were ecstatic. She had been busy with nonstop planning throughout all the time that had passed, but it all paid off. Everything about today was going to be beautiful. It wasn't a big wedding, they wanted something small, which was still a good thing. Kaitlyn got a small yet beautiful church, and invited some of her WWE friends, and a few family members. Unfortunately, her father had passed away long ago, so he wasn't able to give her away to Sheamus.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but to have this overwhelming feeling of nervousness down in her belly. It was a good kind of nervous though, the butterfly kind, the happy kind of nerves. She was getting married to the love of her life today, and they were going to be together forever. However, a small part of her still feared that Dolph Ziggler would come and find a way to mess it up. She didn't want that asshole to ruin her big day. They hadn't heard from him in a while, and that's why she was so afraid that something was going to go wrong today. Maybe he had heard about the wedding, after all, it was the talk of the WWE.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat at the vanity in one of the dressing rooms of the church, "Come on Kaitlyn..." She began to pep talk herself. "You know Sheamus won't let anything happen to you." A smile graced her lips as she thought about her husband to be. She missed him. They hadn't seen each other in about a week's time, due to the bachelor/bachelorette parties, and preparations for the wedding.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as AJ and Natalya came into the room. "It's your big day!" Natalya gushed as she walked into Kaitlyn's dressing room. The hybrid diva already had put her dress on, which was a short, strapless glittery number and some silver peep toe heels to match. Her two toned hair was in gentle waves, and they cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Now, she was doing her make up. Sheamus never like when she wore a lot, so she was going with subtle eyes, and some glossy lips; cherry was his favorite.

"I know..." Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous!" Natalya replied. "You look gorgeous." She said. Now this was not your normal wedding. You see, there were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. It was just Sheamus and Kaitlyn, a priest, and some vows. Kaitlyn wanted to make this the simplest wedding that she could muster up. It was no surprise that Sheamus wanted the same thing. They didn't want to make it a big deal; they didn't want Dolph to hear about it. They didn't want him to come and try anything, or ruin the wedding.

"Thanks Nattie." Kaitlyn said as she turned around to face her two friends. "I can't believe this is happening. I always saw myself marrying Dolph..." She dwelled on the past for too long. Good thing she got away while she did, or else she'd be trapped. She knew that Sheamus was the right one for her, and she found herself growing more and more excited as the time grew closer. It was almost time for her to become someone's wife.

"So what about the honeymoon?" AJ teased, and Kaitlyn had almost forgotten about that part. Now she was nervous all over again, because she and Sheamus were going to take that next step together as husband and wife, and she had no idea what she was in for. She hoped that she would be able to please Sheamus, and that he'd be satisfied with her. Dolph had always complained that she wasn't good enough, so that fear was still resonated deep within her.

Kaitlyn smiled, "He hasn't said a word about it."

"Ooh, romantic." AJ replied with a wink.

"Sheamus is a lucky guy, you know." Natalya nudged at Kaitlyn and the hybrid diva blushed.

"I'm the lucky one, Nat. He saved me." Kaitlyn explained as she clipped her veil in. Looking at herself in the mirror, even she had to admit that she thought she looked beautiful. She had never felt this good about herself in years, and she couldn't believe that it was all because of Sheamus. That man worked wonders on her, and she was nearly back to her old self. The quirky, funny, and brash Kaitlyn that everybody knew and loved. "Wow..." She marveled at herself.

"You look so gorgeous." AJ complimented. "Sheamus won't be able to stop gaping at you." She laughed.

Kaitlyn laughed as well, "I hope you're right AJ."

Natalya smiled, "Is the blushing bride ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kaitlyn replied and stood up. AJ and Natalya went back to their seats in the church, and that's when Kaitlyn heard a big fanfare throughout the church, which meant that it was her cue to walk out. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel her face getting hot already. "Don't cry, don't cry..." She told herself as she prepped to walk down the aisle. She made her way out slowly, taking her time in walking down that white carpeted aisle. She felt like she was floating down there to the man she loved; to the love of her life.

Her hazel eyes looked up and she met his jade ones. And once they were locked together, she couldn't look away. He looked so dapper in his suit, and that big goofy grin on his face; the one that made his eyes crinkle up. Could this be anymore perfect? It had felt like forever since she had last seen him, and now, there he was. It was like a dream. She finally made her way to him as they stood in front of each other, and she couldn't contain her smile. Her eyes were already tearing up. Sheamus then reached out and grabbed one of her hands as they ceremony began.

The officinal got right down to it, beginning the ceremony with dearly beloved. Kaitlyn listened to him ramble on about how love was the greatest thing of all, and she somewhat agreed with him. But she couldn't take her mind off Sheamus... And all Sheamus could think was how damn lucky he was to have a girl like Kaitlyn in his life. They were both great for each other, they bettered each other, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Once they gave each other their rings, Kaitlyn getting goose bumps when Sheamus slid hers onto her finger, it was now time to say their vows, which they had chosen to write themselves.

Sheamus cleared his throat before speaking his, because he didn't want to mess this up. "Kaitie, ever since you came into my life, I have been a happier man, I have been a better man since you've graced me with your beauty. I have devoted myself to you, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I had my eye on you for a while before we met, and when the chance came, I made my way in. I love you, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that to ya. I promise to treat you like a queen, because that's what you truly deserve." Sheamus chuckled, a smile on his face as he brought Kaitlyn's hand to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles.

By the time Kaitlyn got to read her vows, she was a hot blushing and blubbering mess. "Sheamus, you saved me. When we met, I was in a very dark place, and if it wasn't for you, I might still be in that dark place. You're like my guardian angel, and if you hadn't helped me... God knows where I'd be now. I've been happier too, you treat me like a princess." Kaitlyn said as she began to cry. "I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I love you, so much. Everything is better with you, and I can't wait to see where life takes us." She finished, and Sheamus wiped her tears away with his large hands.

Everything went perfectly. They said their vows, got their rings, and shared their first kiss together as husband and wife. It felt the same, yet different. And once the ceremony was over, it was time for a much needed reception. Kaitlyn was ready to party and blow off some steam with Sheamus. The ginger led her out of the church and into their car where they drove to the reception hall with the wedding guests following behind them. "How ya feeling, lass?" Sheamus asked Kaitlyn as they drove in the rental car.

Kaitlyn reached over the armrest and grabbed his large hand. "Amazing." She beamed as she squeezed his hand.

"You look beautiful. Sorry I didn't tell ya earlier." Sheamus said a little sheepishly. But she really did look gorgeous, she was practically glowing. But to him, she was always beautiful. Today though, she finally belonged to him, and he couldn't be happier, and she had this certain aura about her that just made her look absolutely stunning.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn blushed. "So do you. It's not that often I get to see you all dressed up." She added.

The Irishman chuckled, "Well, I'll have to do it more often since ya like it so much."

"I'm glad we're married." The two toned diva said.

"Me too." Sheamus agreed.


	12. Intruder

They pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall, and Sheamus got out first, then went to go open the car door for his newly wedded wife. He held her hand as they walked inside, and Kaitlyn was taken aback at how good all the decorations looked. There were twinkling lights hung from the ceiling, making the dimly lit hall have a romantic glow about it. Each table was adorned with a single red rose in a pretty vase on top of a white lace table cloth. "The girls did a good job." Kaitlyn praised, referring to the rest of the divas that helped decorate the hall.

"Yeah," Sheamus replied, "They did." He led her to their designated husband and wife table, which had a red table cloth, and a white rose, so that it was different from the other ones. "My lady." The ginger added as he pulled out her chair and helped her sat down. He then proceeded to sit down too, and soft music began to play. The newly wedded couple then watched as all of their guests started filing in. The reception hall, was almost packed full, which was a good thing, because Kaitlyn was ready to have a good time. "You want something to eat?" The Irishman asked his wife.

She nodded, "Yeah, some food sounds great."

"I'll go make you a plate." Sheamus replied and stood up. He then kissed Kaitlyn before joining the buffet line for some food. Kaitlyn watched while he was standing over in the line, and this all still felt like a dream come true for her. She still couldn't believe that she had just gotten married, and it was her wedding, and her reception. It was just too much to handle. And while she was sitting at her table, multiple guests came up to congratulate her and tell her how beautiful she looked. She was reveling in the bliss of all of this while Sheamus got them food, and she couldn't help but to feel extremely happy. "I'm back," Sheamus said, setting a plate of food down in front of Kaitlyn.

"Thanks." She smiled and watched as he too sat down.

"The food looks really good." He noted, and they began to eat. Kaitlyn couldn't help but to watch her husband, and she found that it was hard to take her eyes off him. She just really couldn't believe that this amazing man was all hers. Once they finished eating, they engaged in some small talk, until finally, it was time for their first dance. Sheamus laughed, "I'll let you know right now Kaitie, I'm not that great of a dancer." He confessed as he led her out to the dance floor.

"That's okay." She replied, "You're good at other things."

A slow song started to play, and Kaitlyn felt her husband's arms envelope her, and she was encased in his strong scent. She felt safe right here in his arms, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Right here, right now, was the perfect moment. "Guess I'm not too bad after all." He said playfully as Kaitlyn laid her head on his shoulder and everyone watched them dance. It was so symbolic, because they were finally a married couple, and they were going to be together forever. When the song was done, the newly wedded couple kissed again, and everyone clapped. Things seemed to be going too well.

"Shea, could you get me a glass of wine?" Kaitlyn asked as they sat back down; it was almost time to cut the cake.

"Sure thing." He said before walking off. A few minutes later, he returned with a small glass of wine for her, and a beer for himself. "Don't get too drunk now, we still got the honeymoon." He winked at her, and she couldn't help but laugh. But wine was what she needed, it would help with her ever growing nerves. The more time that passed, the more anxious that the two toned diva got. Of course, she wanted to make love to Sheamus, but she still had all those doubts about it just floating around in her mesh of a mind.

People were dancing and having fun, the cake was cut, and Kaitlyn was glad that she was having a good time. She could tell deep down that Sheamus was having a good time too. Suddenly though, there was a different aura about the place, and the hybrid diva could almost sense that something was wrong. "Sheamus..." She said while they were dancing again. "Something's wrong." She stated simply, looking around the reception hall, but it was too late. Dolph Ziggler had made his way up on the DJ stand, and he had a microphone in his hand.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." He spoke, clear that he was already intoxicated.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sheamus snarled. "Who let him in?" It was as if everyone in the reception hall was having that same thought.

"Don't," Kaitlyn held her husband back, "You don't need to get arrested on your wedding night."

Dolph continued, "Well, this is a beautiful wedding if I do say so myself..." He trailed off. "It's too bad though, really. Too bad that the bride is a whore, and the groom is even stupider for marrying the whore. But, what can you do? I guess Sheamus enjoys my sloppy seconds." He laughed, and Sheamus was getting more pissed by the second. Again, he was making Kaitlyn feel bad about herself, and she wanted to run away.

"I'm gonna kill him Kaitie." The Irishman said simply, but some of the other WWE superstars had managed to get him off the stage and out of there before anything else could be said. Everyone was shocked that Dolph still had the nerve to come around Kaitlyn. Maybe she should have just gone to the police after all, but it wouldn't have done any good, Dolph was a very popular name and a lot of people knew him.

The two toned diva could feel tears welling in her eyes, "We shouldn't have had a public wedding..." She trailed off.

"Hey..." Sheamus said gently, cupping her face with his big hands. "Don't worry about him, everything is still perfect, and I still love you."

"I know." She sniffled, "I just knew he was going to show his face tonight though... He doesn't want me to be happy."

"Just ignore him Kaitie, don't let him ruin our night." The Irishman leaned down to kiss her for the umpteenth time tonight. "Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked, and she merely nodded. They told the guests that they'd be leaving, and Sheamus led Kaitlyn to the car where he'd be driving to their honeymoon destination. They were going on their honeymoon for two weeks, and they wouldn't be seeing anybody until they got back, and Kaitlyn was more than ready to spend this two weeks doing nothing but being in the bed with her husband. "Are you okay?" Sheamus asked her as they drove. "You're being quiet." He noted.

"I'm nervous." She answered honestly, looking up at Sheamus through her lashes.

"We don't have to, you know that." He replied.

"I want to. I love you." She said in a heartbeat.

"Then you've got nothing to be nervous about." He said simply, causing Kaitlyn to smile. Finally they arrived at the hotel that Sheamus had booked for their honeymoon. He had gotten one of the larger suits with a jacuzzi and whatnot, and Kaitlyn was actually glad that he went all out. The newly wedded couple ordered some cake and champagne from the hotel and they were on their way to their room. It was their wedding night, and Kaitlyn was feeling a bit apprehensive. Sheamus kicked off his shoes as they walked through the door, as did Kaitlyn. The hybrid diva then shook up the bottle of champagne and opened it to take a swig.

"Want a drink?" She offered, Sheamus just grabbed her around the waist a pressed his lips to hers. They were very tangy, and tasted of the alcoholic drink.

"I love ya, lass." Sheamus said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn replied as she began taking off his shirt.

He grabbed her hands, making her stop. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We can always wait." He tried to persuade her. After all, with everything that had happened tonight at the wedding with Dolph, he didn't know if she was even in her right mental state. Kaitlyn was always sensitive after dealing with Dolph, and he didn't want to force her into something that she didn't want to do. Sheamus was always the gentleman, and he thought it would be better if they waited another day instead of making love tonight. But if it was what she wanted, he wouldn't reject her again.

"You know... It is our wedding night." She pointed out sarcastically, but Sheamus only shook his head. Albeit, he had wanted to make love to Kaitlyn for a long time now, he wasn't sure that she was mentally ready to be intimate with someone else. He had been cautious in even kissing her and showing signs of intimacy towards her. "I've been waiting for this." She hinted at, which was true. She had been waiting for this moment for months.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, love." He told her as he cupped her cheek.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, eyes blazing, "But, I want to." She said as she too grabbed his face, feeling him as they embraced.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Sheamus asked. He didn't want her to regret this, he wanted to show her how much he truly loved her. He wanted to show her what true genuine love felt like. And that's what it would be; the two new lovers finally acquainting themselves with each other's body as husband and wife, and he couldn't wait to give Kaitlyn what she wanted.

"I'm ready..."


	13. Make Love To You

"Are ya sure about this, lass?" Sheamus asked again for about the umpteenth time. He wanted to make sure that his wife was completely okay with this, and that everything was going to be consensual between them. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want her to think that anything bad was going to happen. He wanted Kaitlyn to feel safe with him, safe in his arms, and safe when they were entangled in each other during the process of making love. Although, he had a good reason to ask her, he just wanted to make sure that she was really okay with this and that she wasn't going to freak out on him.

Kaitlyn nodded as she took his hand and squeezed it for reassurance,"I want you to show me how much you love me." Kaitlyn spoke as she looked up into his jade eyes for complete and utter passion and lust. Sheamus smiled slightly as he pulled his new bride close to him and locked lips with her. He couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. They were taking this new step together, and he was so glad that they could do it as husband and wife. This kiss was intense. both of them could tell that, and they had never kissed with this much passion or fever.

"I love ya, Kaitie..." Sheamus said as he pulled out of the kiss and picked the hybrid diva up bridal style only to lay her on the big bed. The cool linen felt good on her flushed skin, her waves of hair splayed out all about her. She was still in her wedding dress, and he was still in his tux, well except for his shirt that had been discarded a long time ago. It laid on the floor with their shoes, and damn, he looked so good shirtless, but she already knew that.

"I love you too." She spoke softly as he hovered over her gently; being sure just to put the right amount of weight on the diva. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her again as their mouths danced together, both of their skin hot. The Irishman then began kissing hungrily down Kaitlyn's neck and she couldn't help but to gasp. His lips felt like they were burning holes in her skin, and all she could do was paw at him. Sheamus only continued to kiss lower, to her collar bones, and that was all the farther he could go because her dress was in the way. "You can take it off." She breathed, wanting to feel more of his lips on her flushed skin.

"Ya sure?" He asked and Kaitlyn nodded. She just had to feel more of him. Sheamus gave her a soft smile before she felt his hands at the bottom of her dress and he was pulling it down; leaving her in her bra and panties. Good thing she had decided to wear something a little more sexy today. It was a simple black lace set, but it could still work wonders. She watched as his eyes glazed over with more lust, and she remembered that this was the first time that Sheamus had actually seen her in this intimate and exposed way. He had so much to look at, and the hybrid diva couldn't help but to smile slightly at the way his eyes were darting around. Kaitlyn then reached for his belt on his dress pants and fumbled to take it off. She got them off successfully, leaving him in his silk boxers. She then motioned him with her finger and a smile and the two joined in a kiss again. This time she felt him cup her through her bra, and she could feel his erection brushing against her thigh ever so often as he worked his way lower and lower until he started kissing her navel. She giggled as he planted little butterfly kisses over her toned abdomen, swirling his tongue around her belly button and suddenly she snorted, causing Sheamus to sit up and look at her a little surprised.

"It tickles..." Kaitlyn laughed.

Sheamus laughed with her, "Sorry, lass. Didn't know you were ticklish." He said with a smile. The ginger continued his ministrations and went back to work on her tummy, and began traveling lower with his kisses. When he got to her hip bones, he could feel her tense up, and he was about to remove her lace panties, but she stopped him.

"Sheamus..." She trailed off, her voice hesitant.

"What is it love?" He sat up and asked her, he was making her uncomfortable and he hated it. He wanted this night to be just for her, but maybe she had changed her mind already, and even though Sheamus so desperately wanted to make love to her, he would stop if she asked him to because he was nothing but a complete gentleman.

She struggled with her words, "Y-You don't have to... Do that for me." The hybrid diva finally managed to get out, not being able to look Sheamus in his beautiful emerald eyes. She didn't want him to feel obligated to give her oral sex, if fact, she really didn't want him to do it, because it was a foreign thing for her. Kaitlyn had asked Dolph to do it once, and all he did was complain and tell her how disgusting it was to do something like that, especially on her. Ever since then, she never spoke of it again, and she should have talked to Sheamus about it before. "Please, don't." She practically begged.

"What if I really want to?" Sheamus asked, catching her off guard.

"What?" She questioned, confused.

"Just let me, please?" He pleaded, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "If you don't like it, I'll stop, I promise." He told her with reassurance, and she was laying there weighing the pros and cons in her head of letting Sheamus go down on her. She had always wanted to try it, but she had been to afraid to ask Dolph to do it again. The hybrid diva only nodded, and the ginger shot her a quick smiling before pulling off her panties painfully slow. Anticipation grew in her belly of what was to come next, and when she felt his hot breath on her wet core, she nearly lost it. He was going slow to make sure she was okay with it, but it was driving her insane. When his tongue touched her, there was only one word that came to mind: intense.

"Oh, fuck, Sheamus..." She breathed out as she felt him going to work on her most private parts. She was already so close to orgasm, but she had to stop him. "Wait." She interrupted, pulling his head up.

"What is it?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

A blush came over her cheeks, "I want you to be inside me when I come..." She barely managed to get out.

The Irishman only grinned, "I will be, the second time." And he went back to work, making her reach her peak in almost an instant. She loved when he talked like that, but more importantly, she didn't know his mouth could work wonders like that. Complete euphoria washed over her as she reveled in the bliss of her first orgasm of the night. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before, and she couldn't believe that she was getting to experience with her husband. The hybrid diva then decided to take control and she pushed his chest so that they would roll over and she would be on top. Sheamus looked at her a little confused as she straddled him and began to kiss his neck. He could feel that she was leaving hickies on him. She pulled away and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, leaving herself completely exposed to him.

"What do you think?" She asked a little hesitantly. Dolph had always belittled her, and made her feel bad about herself.

"I think you're beautiful..." The ginger spoke as he marveled in her beauty.

"Really?" She doubted.

"Yeah." He replied as he started to work magic on her breasts as he kissed them. Kaitlyn had her head tilted back, and her hands pulling at his fiery tufts of hair. His arousal only made her buck her hips against his, eliciting a groan from the Irishman. "Are you ready?" He asked her, making eye contact once again, searching for any kind of regret but found none. She nodded, more than ready for this session of love making. "Okay." He nodded as he reached down to pull off his boxers and position himself. She stayed straddling him and she lowered herself onto his member, causing them both to moan. Slowly but surely, she began to ride him; causing immense pleasure for the both of them. Her hands were rested on his pale chest, while he grabbed her hips and guided her. They couldn't help the moans that were slipping out as they continued to drive towards their peaks. Then, something unexpected happened. Kaitlyn thought everything was okay, but then bad memories began to filter through her head, and she started to think of Dolph. The way he was so rough with her, and the way he only wanted the pleasure for himself. Tears suddenly crawled slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." The hybrid diva said as she stopped her ministrations.

Sheamus sat up, alarmed,"Kaitie, what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed a sheet to wrap around her. He then wiped away her tears. "Did I do something?" He asked, concerned for his wife's wellbeing.

"No... It's just... The last time I did that, it was with Dolph, and I-"

"I've told ya time after time, I'm not him." Sheamus spoke gently, pushing a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"I know..." She replied.

"Just, let me show ya." He pleaded and she nodded. The ginger then gently rolled over so that he was hovering over her, and the atmosphere already felt different. Sheamus pushed into her gently, and began to make love to her. It was a completely different feeling. He had his head buried in the crook of her neck, and she felt his hot breath on her neck. It felt like pure love, and she couldn't help but to wrap her legs around him and buck her hips to his. This was nothing like she had ever experienced before, and she loved it. "Is this better?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She barely managed to get out, and he quickened his pace. "Shea... Mus..." Kaitlyn breathed as he started to move his hips a little faster. She was so close and she couldn't bear it. This second orgasm was going to be even more powerful that the first. "Oh god... Sheamus." He could tell she was going to come.

"It's okay, love." She heard in her ear, and that was it. She let go. Her lips quivered as she came, and shortly after that, he climaxed too. They separated, and she laid her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her two toned hair. "Do you see now?" He asked her, and she only nodded. Being married to him was going to be something else.


	14. Lazy Morning

Kaitlyn awoke the next morning entangled in the bed sheets, and Sheamus' muscular arms. It was a good feeling to wake up like that, the warmth in between them keeping her flushed skin warm. Her hazel eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met by her husband's emerald gaze. He must have been awake for some time now, but Kaitlyn wouldn't have known because he hadn't moved an inch since he woke. He wanted Kaitlyn to be comfortable, and indeed, she was. She loved sleeping in the same bed as Sheamus. Even when they were unconscious, he still had this protective nature over her, wrapping his arms around her body until she felt safe. That was the only important thing, as long as she was safe, nothing else mattered. She smiled at him as he tightened his arms around her. "I could get used to this..." Sheamus greeted; his voice still thick with sleep.

"Used to what?" Kaitlyn asked, her voice groggy as well.

"Waking up to my beautiful wife every morning." He replied simply, placing a tender kiss on the hybrid diva's forehead. She couldn't help but to blush at his words. She loved his sweet talking so much, and she didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing it. It was always great to hear him tell her how beautiful she was and what not. Something that Dolph rarely did, and Kaitlyn appreciated every single thing Sheamus did for her, even the little things. In fact, she thought she enjoyed the littlest things the most.

"I could get used to that too." She told him.

"Waking up to your wife?" The Irishman playfully asked.

Kaitlyn snorted, "You know what I mean smartass."

Sheamus chuckled, "You look lovely in the morning though."

"So do you." The hybrid diva said, still admiring her husband's naked body, pressing her lips to Sheamus' in a chaste kiss. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of kissing him, because every time she did, she got this good feeling in her stomach, plus the ginger was an excellent kisser. Always surprising her and what not, and now that they were married, it would only continue to get better.

He sighed, "Mm, good morning."

"Good morning." Kaitlyn replied in her morning voice too, then kissed Sheamus on the tip of his nose. The Irishman only smiled and pulled his wife in for another sweet kiss. Whatever problems they had, they were all forgotten in this moment. Kaitlyn pulled out of the kiss, and touched her forehead to Sheamus'. She could already feel herself beginning to get turned on, and by the look's of it, Sheamus was too. It was their honeymoon... And who didn't like lazy morning sex? "Make love to me, Shea... Like you did last night." Kaitlyn said, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"Ya sure?" He asked, eyes blazing, and she only nodded. The Irishman swooped in with another kiss, and found himself moving to hover overtop of his wife. She liked it better that way anyway, she felt safer that way. Kaitlyn was already so ready for him that it was unreal. She craved his love like she craved the air to breathe. He positioned himself quickly, and entered her painfully slow. He fit inside her so perfectly, and the two toned diva was in complete bliss already. They moved together in synchronization, both of them getting the most pleasure out of it. Kaitlyn had never had someone make love to her the way Sheamus was right now. The way he moved so slowly, capturing every breathy moan. She was so close, and he slowed down even more, making her climax just out of reach.

"Please?" She uttered that single word, and that was enough for Sheamus to speed up, and she came in an instant. Moaning his name slightly, she felt herself going higher and higher, and then it was his turn. The Irishman buried his head in her neck, and she could feel his hot breath in her ear as they rode out their waves of pleasure, until he finally collapsed on top of her. Kaitlyn didn't mind though, she only laid there, running her slender hands through his fiery tufts of hair, a layer of sheer sweat visible on their skin. "I love you, Sheamus." She barely managed to get out.

"I love ya too, Kaitie." He replied in a heartbeat. Once they had recovered from their early morning love affair, they lay in bed, just enjoying each other's company, something that they liked to do often. It was nice, just reveling with the one you loved, your soulmate even. It was complete happiness, and Kaitlyn wouldn't trade it for the world. The whole time she just laid there wondering how she could have ended up so lucky. And this was only the first day of their honeymoon! Sheamus still had so many new things to show her.

"What do ya want to do today?" Sheamus asked with a smile. He was reveling in this as much she was, after all, he had waited a good part of his life to find the love of his life. Sure, he had been with other girls, before, but none of them had compared to Kaitlyn. She was everything he wanted and more, and he couldn't believe that this beautiful, strong, sexy, and confident woman was all his. He was glad he was able to fix her, and she had come a long way from that broken girl he met at the hospital such a long time ago. She wasn't completely healed yet, but she was getting there, and Sheamus took pride in the fact that she was getting her life back on track, and it was even better that she was getting it back on track with him. They were married, they would begin a family together, and he couldn't wait for their life to come.

"Well..." Kaitlyn started, drawing aimless circles on Sheamus' muscular chest. "I was thinking, we could go get us some breakfast. Then, we could come back here and do what we did last night all over again..." She told him with a sexy smile. She was horrible at flirting, but so was he, so it was okay. They could be horrible together. And she couldn't wait to see what else Sheamus had planned for this little honeymoon for them. Of course, Kaitlyn would love to try some tricks on him, but he probably wouldn't let her. He wanted this to be all about her.

Sheamus laughed, "That sounds great." He replied. "And about last night..." He trailed off, "How was it?" He questioned. It's not that he was insecure in his abilities, he just wanted to make sure that his wife enjoyed herself, and if he had pleased her. After all, he wanted to give her the full experience since she hadn't really ever been with anybody but Dolph. "Did ya enjoy yourself?" He asked, a pink tint rising to his cheeks.

Kaitlyn chuckled, "You really have to ask?"

Sheamus laughed as well, "I just want to make sure.

"Me screaming your name wasn't enough?" She teased as she kissed him again.

"Let's just go get breakfast." He said as he threw the covers off himself and climbed out of bed.

"Mm, I think we should shower together first." Kaitlyn suggested with a small smile, admiring her husband's naked body.

"Okay." Sheamus agreed.


End file.
